She's Gone
by Soyokaze17
Summary: Kagome's gone, and InuYasha can't help but blame himself for it. I know the sum is short. COMPLETE


**She's Gone**

Author's Note: Hey guys. This is my second story. And, well, don't kill me! I know it's sad! But, don't kill me! Just. Don't. I did it to make it interesting... And, well, to make some more stories since I can't get any other ideas!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Except for 2 figures of Sesshy and Inu. And I want more inu stuff! Whaaaaaaa...

On with the story...

"InuYasha!" a voice called. I looked away from trying to kill Naraku, and saw a green tentacle flying towards Kagome.

"Kagome!" I shouted. I immediately abandoned trying to stab Naraku's heart, and focused on cutting the tentacle.

But this time, I was too late.

It threw Kagome to a nearby ree, and afterwards it stabbed her. Through the heart.

"No!" I screamed. No. This couldn't be happening. I was losing Kagome! This was a dream, no a nightmare!

"I quickly got to her, and got her on my lap. Her chest was bleeding, and with each beat of her heart, she was slowly slipping away.

"Kagome! No! Kagome!" I shouted. But I was too late. She had stopped breathing. Her eyes have closed. Her heart, had stopped.

She was dead.

"I took in the reality as sudden tears ran down my face.

"Kagome," I whispered.

I pulled her closer, expecting to hear a soft mumble, or a breath to come from her. But, there was nothing.

"InuYasha, is Kagome alright?" Sango, who had been battling Naraku, and had killed him, ran up to me, with Miroku trailing behind her.

"InuYasha! What happened to Kagome?" Miroku asked, panic rising in his voice.

I didn't answer them. Instead, I just stayed silent.

Miroku and Sango caught a glimpse of Kagome. Bleeding in my arms.

"InuYasha, is Kagome..." Sango started, starting to cry uncontrolably with Miroku beside her.

"Kagome," I managed to whisper.

"InuYasha," Miroku started. "Let go of her. We need to bring her back now."

"Miroku's right," Sango said. "We'll need to prepare her for..."

But I wouldn't let her go. I pressed my face into her hair, breathing in her lavender jasmine scent, mixed with the scent of her blood, and death.

"Kagome," I whispered to myself.

"Kagome, I'm sorry," I said. "I'm so sorry."

"InuYasha, don't blame yourself," Sango said through her tears.

But, I couldn't. I knew that I had been the cause of her death. I shouls have gone to her faster. Preventing this was as easy as cutting away a tentacle, which I had done before. I blamed and cursed myself over and over. She died, and it was all my fault! I had promised to protect her. I promised that I would be there to protect her, and it was the biggest promise of my life.

All of it broken just like this.

Kagome was gone.

Her smile was gone.

Her scent was gone.

Her hands were gone.

Her voice was gone.

Her cheers in battles I had was gone.

She wouldn't be there for me.

She wouldn't comfort me.

She wouldn't encourage me.

She wouldn't cheer me up anymore.

She was entirely gone. Forever.

And it was all my fault.

"InuYasha, let's go," Sango said, through tears which were coming quicker now.

Miroku finally pulled me away, and Sango put my Kagome on Kirara, and we all got on her, and flew to the village.

"What happened, InuYasha?" Kaede asked worriedly.

I didn't answer. I left all of that to Miroku and Sango.

Instead, I jumped up to my favorite tree. The tree where I used to have Kagome sit in my lap.

I thought about all the times I had with her. All he joy we shared. I cursed myself for everything I did to make her mad.

I repeated over and over again, that it was my fault.

I swore to her soul, which I knew still existed, that I will avenge her death. I will kill Naraku for this.

After a while, I jumped down, and saw Miroku and Sango, cleaning Kagome form the blood.

I remembered I would have to tell her parents. My heart sank at this.

"Sango, Miroku, I'll bring her back. She'll be buried in her own time," I said, my voice cracking.

"Alright, InuYasha," she said.

I picked up Kagome's body, which was now free of blood, and ran, the wind whistling in my ears to the bone eaters well. Memories of the past flooded back. When I had sat near this well, waiting for Kagome.

I jumped in, and the warm blue lights surrounded me.

I jumped out of the well, and took a deep breath before entering Kagome's house.

I knocked on the door, and Kagome's mom answered me.

"Oh! InuYasha, what a surprise? How is Kag-" she stopped when she saw Kagome in my arms.

"INUYASHA? WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" she demanded, tears starting to form in he corner of her eyes, like jewels.

"She was killed by Naraku," I simply said, my voice cracking. I went in the house, put Kagome on the table, and went to stand in a corner of the room.

I then saw that by now, silent tears started to fall from Mrs. Higurashi's eyes, which caused tears in my eyes as well, remembering I caused her death.

"Mama, what happened," Kagome's little brother asked, after hearing her screams from the room.

"Kagome, Kagome is d-dead, Souta," she explained, hot tears streaming down her face.

"W-what?" Souta asked, and saw her sister, on the table. Dead. He started crying, and Kagome's grandfather did too. I had to leave now.

"I'll be back. In a few days for her funeral," I simply said, starting to leave.

"It will be the day after tomorrow," Kagome's mom said, and so I left without another word, hearing cries from the house.

I jumped through the well, and stopped at the Goshinboku. The scared tree.

Memories of the past came back to me.

It was where we first met, me and Kagome.

Flashback Starts

"_Hello Kikyo," I started as she fell below me. "Playing wih bugs now are we?" I looked at her with my golden eyes. _

"_So you're alive?" she dumbly asked me. _

"_Why are you taking so long to kill it? Just do her like you did me!" I shouted._

"_You look pretty dumb there Kikyo. The Kikyo I know wouldn' waste her time," I said, seeing her sitting like a duck on the ground, staring at me. _

"_That does i," she said standing up. "Kikyo, Kikyo! Whoever she is she's not me because my name is..."_

"_She's here," I suddenly said, meaning Mistress Centipede, who then jumped ou of he branches, and attacked Kagome. _

_Suddenly, spears and arrows stuck in the bug's flesh._

"_Good! Now pull!" a man shouted, directing the villagers. _

"_So I was saved," Ksgome said. _

"_You're pathetic Kikyo," I answered. _

"_I'm no Kikyo! She shouted back. "LOOK, I'm telling you, I'm not her! Whoever 'her' is."_

_And I'm saying you got to be her!" I shouted back. "Cause if you're not there's no way that you could smell so..."_

_I stopped, and sniffed more carefully at her. _

"_You're not her," I said, surprised. _

"_I know," she said, speaking slowly as if I were a stupid person. "My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me!"_

"_You're right. Kikyo is cuter. Much cuter," I said, looking away. (LOL)_

_She looked at me with a surprised look, which was then replaced with surprise as the bug mistress pulled her away. _

"_AAAAHHHHH! LET GO OF ME!" she said, clinging on to my hair!_

"_OW OW OW! YOU LET GO!" i screamed in pain as she pulled my hair. _

I smiled at that memory. It was fun. Funner than anything I experienced since then.

I stopped trying to remember. I was doing it too much, I was starting to get a headache from all of it.

But I know I remember that day. My mind was still clear, of the events. I didn't want to remember more.

Then I realized, I was crying as all this happened. Silent tears had fallen, as I remember the memories of my first few times with Kagome.

As I walked back to the village, I thought again of how stupid I had been to let Kagome get killled, and I felt coolness on my cheek.

"Kagome?" I asked.

Don't blame yourself. She seemed to tell me.

I was thinking about the voice, in my head, when I smelled something surprising.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here, at a time like this?" I demanded.

"Relax brother," he said." I was simply following Tenseiga's pulsing, which brought me here."

Suddenly I remembered something. Tenseiga. The sword of healing!

His sword could bring Kagome back!

"Sesshomaru, can you stay here? I need to go back and get something, WHICH might be the cause of Tensaiga leading you here."

He nodded slightly. I was thinking, wow? Is this Sesshomaru?

I ran like the wind back to the well, jumped through, and ran to the house, with hope.

"Mrs. Higurashi?" I asked, bursting into the house.

I wen to the kitchen and found them, still crying.

"InuYasha, what are you doing back here?" she demmanded.

"Look, I think I know someone that can bring Kagome back," I said.

"What?" she looked up.

"I just need to bring her back for a minute. Please!"

"Oh, okay. But are you sure that person can do it?"

"Positive."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Then go!"

I picked Kagome up, the scnet of death stronger on her, and jumped back thtough the well.

I found Sesshomaru sitting a lile way form it, waiting.

Again, I thought, wow? Are you Sesshomaru?

He looked at me, stood up, and looked at Kagome.

He didn' say a word, and took out the Tenseiga, which started pulsing.

Immediately, he cut Kagome, and put Tenseiga back in his sieve, and left without a word.

I looked down at Kagome. I heard her heart start beating again, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Inu-InuYasha? What happened?"

"It's a long story, let's go back. I'll tell you later."

"Okay, but can you put me down first?"

I did, and walked back to the village with her. I told her about all the things that happened, and she looked at me as if I had gone insane.

"I swear it happened!" I said. "Ask Sango and Miroku!"

"InuYasha, I believe you," she said.

We walked back to the village, in peace, and I promised myself, that if Kagome was gone again, I would literally kill myself. I will never let that happen to Kagome.

The End

WOW! Definitely my longest story ever! Well, it is actually, until soon, soon... I hope you liked it, and don't kill me for anything. I wished I was able to post this sooner. Awwwww, so sad. I was kinda sick and I was too tired to work on it. Well, I alreay got the idea for a multi-chapter story, and I will start it ASAP. I hope u enjoyed it. One more thing...

REVIEW PLEASE!

-Soyokaze17


End file.
